Jurassic Park
LEGO Jurassic Park LEGO Jurassic Park is a video game based of the three previous films (Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurrassic Park III) and the upcoming film Jurassic World. The Hub The Hub for the videogame will be the two islands which feature as settings for the film series, Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. Isla Nubla features as Jurassic Parks location in both Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, however it is repaired and open for business. The Park strechess across the whole island and prime locations are the Vistor Centre and the Park's Tour. Isla Sorna is a larger island and was used for the creation and habition of the Dinosaurs before being transfered to Isla Nublar. It features as the location for the The Lost World and Jurassic Park III. The players will be able to follow the paths of both sets of characters in each film. The players will be able to move between islands by visiting the shipping ports and helicopter pads on both islands. The Levels Jurassic Park Level 1: "Shoot Her!" Aims: 1) Set up Attractions around the Park 2) Transfer a Raptor into it's Pen Safely Characters: 1) Robert Muldoon, John Hammond, Ray Arnold 2) Robert Muldoon, Jophery Boss: Raptor (3 Hearts) Level 2: "Welcome to Jurassic Park" Aims: 1) Help out at the Dinosaur Dig 2) A problem has Arisen with the Gates to get in. Fix Them 3) Discover different parts of the Visitor Centre Characters: 1) Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler 2) Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, John Hammond 3) Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, John Hammond Level 3: "What Have They Got in There, King Kong?" Aims: 1) Try Help the Triceratops Recover 2) Try Stay Out of Sight of the T-Rex 3) Rescue Tim from the Tour Car in the Tree Characters: 1) Ellie Sattler, Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Park Ranger 2) Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Tim, Lex 3) Alan Grant, Tim, Lex Level 4: "Must Go Faster!" Aims: 1) Look for Everyone 2) Out Run the T-Rex 3) Try Get your Jeep out of the Mud Characters: 1) Ellie Sattler, Robert Muldoon 2) Robert Muldoon (Park Jeep), Park Ranger (Park Jeep) 3) Dennis Nerdy, Dodgeson Dinosaurs: 3) Dilophosaurus Level 5: "Hold on to Your Butts" Aims: 1) Rebuild the Broken Computers to Try Rebuild the Park 2) Out Run the Herd of Gallimimus 3) Get to the Power Shed and Turn on the Power Characters: 1) Ray Arnold, Ellie Sattler, John Hammond 2) Alan Grant (Tim on Shoulders), Lex 3) Ellie Sattler, Robert Maldoon Dinosaurs: 3) Raptors Level 6: "Unless they Figure Out How to Open Doors" Aims: 1) Stay Out of the Raptors Sight 2) Barricade Yourselves in the Control Room and Try Escape 3) Try Not Get Caught by the Raptors Characters: 1) Tim, Lex 2) Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler 3) Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Tim, Lex Dinosaurs: 2,3) Raptors The Lost World: Jurassic Park Level 1: "Then Later There's Running and Screaming" Aims: 1) Protect the Cathy Bowmen 2) Find Sarah 3) Hide from the Violent Stegosaurus Characters: 1) Mr Bowman, Crew Member 2) Ian Malcolm, Nick Van Dike, Eddie 3) Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, Nick Van Owen, Eddie Dinosaurs: 1) Small Ones Level 2: "Carnivors Hunt on Game Trails" Aims: 1) Capture the Various Dinosaurs on the Game Trail 2) A Pachy has Broke Free, Sedate it 3) Stay out of Sight and Free the Dinosaurs Characters: 1) Roland Tembo (Jeep), Ajay (Jeep) 2) Roland Tembo, Ajay 3) Sarah Harding, Nick Van Owen Level 3: "Mommy's Very Angry" Aims: 1) Release the Baby T-Rex 2) Tie the Tow Rope to the Back of the Truck 3) Make your way up the Falling Truck Characters: 1) Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, Nick Van Owen 2) Eddie, Kelly Curtis 3) Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, Nick Van Owen Level 4: "Don't Move, Don't Move, Don't Run!"'Aims: 1) Move around Camp without Waking Anyone or Being Spotted by the T-Rex 2) Out Run the T-Rex 3) Get the T-Rex Away from the Waterfall Characters: 1) Ian Malcolm, Nick Van Owen 2) Sarah Harding, Nick Van Owen 3) Ian Malcolm, Roland Tempo '''Level 5: "Don't Go into the Long Grass"'Aims: 1) Get Across the Field without Getting Caught by Raptors 2) Keep Safe from Raptors while Rescue is Called For 3) Make your way to the Helicopter Characters: 1,2,3)Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis '''Level 6: "There's a Dinosaur in our Backyard" Aims: 1) Investigate the Crashed Ship 2) Find the Baby T-Rex 3) Bring the Baby T-Rex to the Ship Characters: 1,2,3) Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding Jurassic Park III Level 1: "This Plane Cannot Land!" Aims: 1) Fix the Plane Wing before Taking Off 2) Run Away from the Spinosaurus 3) Re-group as the Spinosaurus fights against the T-Rex Characters: 1) Alan Grant, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, M.B. Nash , Billy Brennan 2) Alan Grant, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Billy Brennan, Mr Udesky 3) Alan Grant, Billy Brennan Level 2: "This is How You Play God" 1) Search for Eric and Ben around the Paragliding Wreck 2) Get Inside the Research Facility 3) Get Away from the Raptor Characters: 1) Amanda Kirby, Paul Kirby, Mr Udesky 2) Alan Grant, Billy Brennan, Mr Udesky (Paul and Amanda Already Inside after Running Away from Ben's Body) 3) Alan Grant, Billy Brennan, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Mr Udesky Dinosaurs: 3) Raptor Level 3: "They Set a Trap" Aims: 1) Run Amoungs the Corythosaurus Away from the Research Facility 2) Hide from the Raptors and Get up a Tree 3) Get to Eric's Hideout 4) Find a Hole in the Fence to get a from the Spinosaurus Characters: 1) Alan Grant, Billy Brennnan, Amanda Kirby, Paul Kirby, Mr Udesky 2) Billy Brennan, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby 3,4) Alan Grant, Eric Kirby Dinosaurs: 1) Corythosaurus 2) Raptors 4) Spinosaurus Level 4: "What is it?" "A Bird Cage" Aims: 1) Rebuild the Walkway and Get across Safely 2) Rescue Eric from the Pterandon Nest 3) Start Up the Barge whilst the Pterandon Attack Characters: 1) Alan Grant, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Billy Brennan, Paul Kirby 2) Billy Brennan, Eric Kirby 3) Alan Grant, Paul Kirby Dinosaurs: 2,3) Pterandons Level 5: "Find it Before it Stops Ringing" Aims: 1) Dig through the Dinosaur Droppings to find the Ringing Phone 2) Get the Phone before it Stops Ringing whilst the Spinosaurus Attacks 3) Get to the River Bank Characters: 1) Alan Grant, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby 2) Alan Grant, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby 3) Alan Grant, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby Dinosaurs: 1) Ceratosaurus 2) Spinosaurus Level 6: "They Want the Eggs" Aims: 1) Clear a Path to the Shore 2) Give the Raptors their Eggs 3) Create a Raptor Roar to Scare them Away Characters: 1) Alan Grant, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby 2) Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby 3) Alan Grant, Paul Kirby Jurassic World Movie is not Yet Realised Mini-Levels Jurassic Park (Novel) Rivers and Dinosaurs Aims: 1) Find and Inflate the Emergency Raft without Awaking the T-Rex 2) Escape the Aviary while Pterandons Attack from Above 3) Aviod the T-Rex's Tongue will Grant Investiagtes the Machinary Characters: All) Alan Grant, Tim Murphy, Lex Murphy Dinosaurs: 1) Sleeping T-Rex 2) Dive Booming Pterandons 3) T-Rex Tongue Raptor Rampage Aims: 1) Distract then Escape the Raptors Outside the Visitors Lodge 2) Explore the Maintanence Building to find the Generator 3) Contaminate the Dinosaur Eggs inorder to Kill the Raptors Characters: 1) Ellie Sattler, Henry Wu 2, 3) Alan Grant, Donald Gennero Dinosaurs: All) Raptors Characters Jurassic Park Alan Grant Ellie Shattler Ian Malcolm John Hammond Tim Murphy Lex Murphy Ray Arnold Robert Muldoon Donald Gennero Dennis Nedry Henry Wu Gerry Harding Jophary Lewis Dodgeson The Lost World: Jurassic Park Sarah Harding Nick Van Owen Kelly Curtis Eddie Carr Roland Tempo Peter Ludlow Ajay Sidhu Dieter Stark Dr. Robert Burke Carter Cathy Bowmen Mr Bowman Jurassic Park III Paul Kirby Amanda Kirby Eric Kirby Billy Brennan Mr Udesky M. B. Nash Coop Marc Degler Ben Hildebrand Enrique Cardoso Charlie Jurassic World Owen Claire Morton Lowery Vivian Zach Masrani Hamada Jurassic Park (Novel) Alan Grant Ellie Shattler Ian Malcolm John Hammond Tim Murphy Lex Murphy Ray Arnold Robert Muldoon Donald Gennero Dennis Nedry Henry Wu Gerry Harding Lewis Dodgeson Ed Regis Richard Kiley Clarence Marìa Mr Murphy Martin Guitierrez Carlos Cathy Ramón Elena Morales Ellen Bowman Alice Levin Bobby Carter Jimmy Barney Fellows Daniel Ross Owens Norman Atherton Tina Bowman Jim Alain Richards Mike Bowman Richard Stone Bob Morris Amanda Gennero Dr Cruz